


Motorsexle

by KingLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Semi-Public Sex, and Gavin in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin have sex on a motorcycle. Loosely part of Fire and Heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorsexle

The music of the club was deafening. Bodies pressed in from every direction, grinding with the music to the pounding beat. The lights flashed and pulsed, swimming through the dark in heavy beams. 

Ryan wasn't sure if he was just too old for this or if it had never been his scene in the first place. He felt naked without his mask, not used to being without it while on a job. Black makeup smeared over his eyes was the closest he had. It was a match for the tight fitting shirt and leather pants, making him look like the love child of a biker and a hot topic reject. 

It seemed absurd for him of all people to be on this job. Michael or Ray would have blended in better. The tall muscular man stood out among the leaner, sleeker forms around him. But..Gavin had volunteered to be inside the club to watch their mark, and had insisted Ryan be his escort. Being inside wasn't the most dangerous place to be, but if they were discovered, it could turn ugly very quickly. That aside, Ryan could never say no to Gavin. 

Especially when he saw the outfit the blond was wearing. 

Gavin had come out of his room wearing a blue dress, if it could even be called that as short as it was. The haltered neck line plunged to his navel, where the fabric draped alluringly. The skirt portion was ruched along his hips, and left his perfectly tanned legs almost completely exposed. There was no back to it. That was Ryan's favorite part. There was just enough fabric to cover Gavin's ass and little more. He hadn't been able to refuse acting as his escort after seeing him. 

Now that lean barely covered body was grinding against him. Dancing...right. That was a word for it. Sex with clothes on felt more appropriate. Gavin felt so warm against him, and his body fit against him so perfectly. Gavin's hands touched his chest and wrapped around his neck as they rocked and gyrated, moving with the music. It was easy to forget they were working. Well, “work” was an overstatement. They were keeping an eye on someone and notifying the others when he left the club. 

It felt like a lifetime before their mark finally made his way to the door. They crept to the edge of the crowd and Gavin pulled out his cellphone. He leaned against Ryan as he sent a text to the others that their target was on the move, giggling at their response. He held the phone out to Ryan. A message from Michael read “go show ryan the surprise,” and one from Ray read “enjoy yourselves.” Gavin seemed to relish the questioning look on Ryan's face. He walked passed him, tugging his black ponytail as he went. Ryan followed dutifully. 

They made their way to a dark, secluded part of the club, Gavin making a point to rub against Ryan more directly now. Ryan pinned him against the wall, making a low noise as he looked down at him. 

“So what's this surprise?” he said lowly. Gavin took one of his wrists and guided his hand to rest on the curve of his ass. 

“You get to find that out..” 

Making a low noise, Ryan slid his fingers along the soft fabric down to the hem. He slid his fingers along the back of Gavin's leg, feeling the blond moan and press closer to him. Further up, he found the cleft of his ass and the soft fabric of a thong there, then...

“You've been wearing a plug this whole time?” 

“Michael and Ray knew you'd be really tense,” Gavin explained. His hips rocked back into the pressure against his hole. “and didn't want to make you wait.” 

Ryan moaned lowly, feeling his pants tighten just with that knowledge. Gavin pressed against him more firmly, rocking his hips against him. One nimble hand moved to grope the front of Ryan's leather pants. He gasped and moaned lowly, pushing into Gavin's hand. 

“Don't tease me..” Ryan's voice was a thick growl. 

“I'm not teasing.” Gavin ground against him, moaning. “I need you, Ryan. /Now/.” 

Ryan arched and held Gavin tighter against him a moment, then grabbed his wrist. He pulled him toward the bathroom, hearing Gavin's heels click on the tile behind him as he trotted to keep up. All but kicking the door open, he looked around the room, eyes landing on the one man there. The man scowled. 

“What the hell man?” He was about to protest the commotion when Ryan pulled a pistol from his waistband, pointing it at the man's head. 

“Out.” The command was simple, undeniable. 

The guy stammered, about to argue when Ryan casually thumbed the hammer of the gun. Once the man ran out, Ryan locked the door behind him and tucked his gun away once more. Gavin pressed himself against Ryan's side, once more fondling the clear arousal in his pants. 

“Gohr it turns me on when you do that,” he panted. 

Ryan hooked his arm around him and jerked him against his front. He kissed him firmly, pressing his tongue into his mouth and doing his damnedest to steal his breath. Gavin's fingers delved into his hair and pulled. Without need for a signal, they moved in unison, Ryan picking Gavin up to push him against the wall while the smaller man wrapped his legs around his waist and held on. Gavin kept himself steady, letting Ryan open his own pants and free his thick cock. The blue fabric of his dress slid up his thighs, bunching at his hips and exposing the thong beneath. 

Rocking his hips against Gavin's bulge, Ryan stared intently at his lover for a moment, watching his reaction. One finger moved to pull the fabric to the side, exposing his plugged hole once more. He pressed his thumb to it and pulled, making Gavin whine. 

“Push it out,” Ryan instructed. He tugged on the flared end lightly as he spoke. 

Gavin held tight to him and arched. Ryan licked his lips as he watched the blond's hole spread around the toy, gasping once it slid free into Ryan's hand. Hooking it in his pocket, Ryan gripped and stroked himself. 

“What did they do?” he said, teasing the head of his cock against Gavin's hole. 

“They used their fingers,” Gavin whined. “They wouldn't fuck me, no matter how much I begged..” 

“Are you going to beg me?” 

“Ryan!” Gavin's voice was shrill, echoing off the tile in the room. Ryan pushed forward slowly, stopping once the wide head of his cock slid passed the outer ring of muscle. “R-Ryan, please...” 

Long legs tensed around his waist in a feeble attempt to pull him closer. But Ryan gripped his hips to keep him still, holding him against the wall. 

“Please Ryan,” Gavin begged again. “Please give it to me..I want your cock.” 

He gave no warning when he thrust himself all the way into Gavin. He relished Gavin's pleasured cry and the way he held onto him tighter. Ryan took a half step closer to the wall, hooking both arms under his legs and pressing his hands to the wall. His hips slapped hard against him over and over, making Gavin writhe and moan. Gavin pressed his lips to Ryan's, moaning loudly as he did. Ryan jerked his hips and ground hard into him. Judging by the way the smaller man's hands clutched at him, he'd found the spot. 

Holding on with bruising strength, Ryan thrust harder and faster. Gavin arched and moaned, calling his name and pleading for more. Ryan growled into his mouth and slammed him hard against the wall. He thrust hard enough that the zipper of his pants bit into Gavin's hips. One hand reached back and jerked the cord from his hair, keeping it wound between his fingers a moment. His thrusting redoubled, sweat beading on his temples. 

“I want your come,” Gavin gasped. “Please, Ryan, come in me!!” 

Ryan eagerly obliged. He thrust his hips hard against Gavin, gritting his teeth and grunting as he spilled his load inside him. Gavin cried out, reaching to pull the fabric of his thong away from his own hard cock. Just as he did, though, Ryan looped the cord from his hair around his base, making another loop between his balls and cock before tying it snug. 

“Ryan!!!” Gavin gasped and gripped his shirt, hips jerking as he tried to breathe. Ryan pulled out of him suddenly and pushed his legs down, hands on his hips to keep him steady. Even once he'd tugged the skirt back down, the blond's need was obvious. 

“We need to get home,” the Vagabond said, straightening his pants. 

“R-Ryan please..!” Gavin tried to pull him close again, but Ryan turned away. 

Taking Gavin by the wrist, he tugged him out of the bathroom and headed for the club's door. Gavin whined and shuddered, tripping over himself every few steps. When they reached Ryan's motorcycle, Gavin could hardly do more than make little needy mewling sounds. Ryan threw his leg over the bike and scooted back a little. 

“Sit.” 

Gavin gave him a dazed look, then did as he was told. Once more Ryan fiddled with their clothing before pressing a hand to the blond's belly and shifting him backward. He held him still as he rocked his hips, then worked his semi-hard length back into his lover's hole. 

“I'll drive. You ride.” 

Gavin whined and rocked against him. The motorcycle roared to life, and Ryan smirked at the scream of pleasure the vibrations drew from his lover. Gavin planted his hands on the smooth body of the bike, pushing back to meet Ryan's hips. Smirking, he revved the engine again to make him cry out again before pulling onto the road. 

He couldn't remember how long they'd wanted to do this. He and Gavin had always joked about it, about the way the rumbling engine made them shudder or what a challenge it would be. Gavin threw himself into it eagerly, rocking back against Ryan and letting each turn or accelerating straight away grind him harder in place. For his part, Ryan had a hard time focusing. It just felt too fucking good. He bit down hard on an exposed tanned shoulder, making Gavin's hips jerk hard. Once in a while, he'd plant his boots and thrust against his lover, making Gavin cry out in pleasure to the night. 

When they drew closer to home, Ryan pushed the bike harder. The engine practically roared, and Gavin's motions wavered. They lost all sense of control or restraint each moving against the other eagerly. Hell they didn't even care that Gavin was exposed up to his hips. If the cops wanted to pull them over for indecency, they'd have to catch them first. When they pulled into the drive, Ryan parked the bike but didn't cut it off just yet. 

Pulling out, he turned Gavin around and laid him against the bike. He thrust hard into him, hammering away, his movements eased by the load already inside him. Gavin was delirious, screaming and holding onto handfuls of Ryan's hair as his own cock throbbed. Ryan watched him, predatory eyes gleaming. He was so beautiful. 

Ryan's nails dug into Gavin's hips as he came. His body quaked as he poured himself into him, making Gavin sob with need. He gave himself a moment, then pulled out of him. Gavin pulled his hair and whined, squirming in place. Ryan slid to the side, kneeling beside the bike and pulling one of Gavin's legs over his shoulder.

Another deft movement of his fingers pulled the tie off of Gavin's strained cock. Ryan took him into his mouth and sucked firmly, and that was more than enough to send Gavin over the edge. He held the back of Ryan's head and pushed him down as he came, filling his mouth with throbbing bursts of come. Ryan swallowed dutifully, tongue working against the head of his cock once he came down a little. 

Licking his lips, he surveyed the mess he'd made of his lover. Sweat gleamed on his tan skin, come dripped from his hole, and his chest heaved with every breath. 

“Beautiful,” Ryan purred. 

“Fuckin hell,” Gavin panted, smoothing his hand through Ryan's hair. 

Ryan got to his feet slowly, leaning over to kiss Gavin. Their tongues mingled, and Gavin actually moaned at his own taste in Ryan's mouth. Once the kiss broke, Gavin chuckled. 

“I don't think I can walk.” 

“Well..then it's a good thing you don't weigh much.” 

Ryan straightened, reaching passed Gavin to cut the engine before carefully picking him up. Gavin happily settled into the bridal carry, arms around his muscular lover's neck. 

“Going to take me all day to clean the bike off,” Ryan mused. 

“Well, it was /your/ idea.” 

“You made the mess.” Gavin's breath caught as Ryan lowered his voice. “I might just have to bend you double and fuck you until I get the mess buffed off.” 

“I'll pretend I'm not excited.” 

Ryan carried him inside and to the bathroom. They showered, sharing a few tender kisses and some light fondling. The bigger man pushed Gavin against the cool tile and knelt behind him, groping his ass to spread him. Gavin was moaning in anticipation before Ryan's tongue even touched his abused hole. 

Once they'd cleaned up, Ryan once more picked Gavin up and carried him to his bed. Settling in, they enjoyed a bit of dozy cuddling while waiting on the others to get home. 

Ryan had to say a proper thank you to Michael and Ray, after all.


End file.
